Onsen
by Katfreak
Summary: The hotsprigns of Duel Acadmy, let their calming air heal a torn partnership.... This is supposed to be Jim/O'Brian but i thinks i failed and it sucks! Please tell me!


**Onsen**

**Katfreak: HI! Happy belated Valentine's day! I know it was a few week ago but I want to put this up for it! Sorry if it sucks!**

**YazzyChan: OMG, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR VALENTINE'S DAY?! **_Runs off_

**Katfreak: **_sweatdrops _**Err, Yazzy…?**

**YazzyChan: **_Comes back in pink _**Well, what are we gonna do for this skit?**

**Katfreak: Errrr, no clue….**

**YazzyChan: Well then, I'll go get the boys! **_Runs off_

**Katfreak: WHAT?! YAZZY!!!!!**

_Yazzy comes back in, dragging a wardrobe which is locked and chain slightly. Within the wardrobe are three boys: Dale Service, Tomotom and Lentel. Tomotom is screaming "ALLILUYAH!!!" as Dale Service is plastering make-up on him while singing; Lentel is being forced to hold up a mirror_

**Dale Service: Honey! You need a makeover!!! **_Turns to Lentel _**Your not so bad but we've got work to do!**

**Lentel: Your seriously Fed up, you know that?**

_Katfreak and Yazzy are staring at the wardrobe looking a little afraid_

**Katfreak: **_Ears going down _**Er, Yazzy, I'm scared**

**YazzyChan: Me too**

**Katfreak: Well, lets get the admin stuff out the way: I don't own Yugioh GX or the characters and I never will!**

**YazzyChan: And she's sorry if it sucks!!!**

**Katfreak: Yes……**

_Key suddenly turns in lock of wardrobe_

**Both: Huh? 00; OH NO!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

He had to hand it the Japanese; these hot springs were really nice.

O'Brian, for the first time since arriving, had entered the local Duel Academia hot spring.

He had been doubtful at first, after hearing from the others that it was really relaxing and good for you.

He had finally decided to see whether these rumours were true and, though he would deny it later, was pleasantly surprise to see they were true.

After a quick sweep around the room, he was also pleased to note that he was the only one currently in the hot spring; this was good for him and for many reasons: he was not a sociable person and ,after recent events, wanted to be alone as much as possible.

Also, he wasn't really comfortable with being half naked in front of anybody, even those who he considered his friends.

The incidents in the other worlds, and the fact that the likes of Juudai had not returned….he didn't really feel like dwelling on such thought too much.

Hence why he can to the spring.

With a small sigh, O'Brian leaned back against the warm rock wall. He slowly slid down said rock face, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Mmm…."

This was very nice, very nice indeed.

In such a relaxed state, it was no real surprise that he jumped out of his skin when something brushed against his thigh; despite his sharpened warrior senses. He cursed himself for his carelessness.

Standing up, he grabbed his towel, making sure it was securely fastened around his waist before looking around for the offender.

"What the hell-?"

He yelped again as whatever it was brushed past his leg again.

"Damn!" he cursed.

He couldn't see anything, not only was the water very warm and steamy but it was rather dark; making it nearly impossible to see whatever it was under the water.

Taking a careful step forward, he suddenly cried out in alarm as whatever it was suddenly grabbed the edge of his towel and pulled.

With as much manliness as he could muster at this point, he desperately tried to pull the item back from the offender, without ripping it.

This was not looking good for the normally manly O'Brian.

With a grunt, he yelled in annoyance, "Let Go Dammit!!!! LET GO!"

Fate appeared to be O'Brian's side at that moment: the whatever it was let go of his towel.

The bad news? He had been pulling on the towel.

He fell back in alarm with a curse, creating a large splash as he did so.

Struggling to force himself back to the surface, he spat out some of the water and quickly made sure his towel was in tact.

Ok, now this meant war; O'Brian growled irritably.

"Who or whatever you are, I don't care, where are you?! Get up here now!!"

Small air bubbles suddenly floated to the surface, before the whatever it was followed.

And boy was O'Brian dumbfounded by that something. Much to his surprise, Karen's bright yellow crocodilian eyes stared back at him. Of all the things he was expecting, that was not on the list.

"Karen…?" he asked, uncertain of how to proceed.

What was she doing here? In the guys area, no less? She was never usually on her own; in fact, usually wherever she went a certain Aussie was never too far behind-

"O'Brian? Is that you mate?" asked a very familiar voice.

"J-Jim?" asked O'Brian, eyes widening as he looked around, his suspicions proved true.

The Australian in question was standing not too far away, coming around the corner of the hot spring to get there.

With half alarm and half pervertedness, he realised that Jim was only clad in a towel, like himself, with his more slender chest on display for the more perverted to enjoy.

After blushing at the realisation he was staring where he shouldn't be, he looked up at Jim's face, praying that Jim hadn't noticed.

The usual hat was missing, yet his right eye was still swathed in their usual bandages, concealing the artifact beneath.

O'Brian gulped. He really wished he wasn't there at the moment.

"Uh, Hi…" muttered O'Brian.

"Gooday O'Brian…" greeted Jim, with a small smile.

O'Brian felt really uncomfortable; not towards Jim (in fact he liked him quite a lot), but the incident across the world with Haou Juudai.

He still felt guilty fro nearly abandoning Jim after his defeat at Haou's hands, nearly failing to save Juudai in the process.

O'Brian had eventually conquered his initial fears and carried out the mission, yet still felt awfully guilty; to the point where, upon arrival home, he had been deliberately avoiding Jim, as he felt he couldn't face him. This would be tricky.

"Erm, O'Brian…" Jim started, discomfort evident in his voice, "I-I'm sorry if Karen was bothering you at all, err-she wasn't, was she?"

O'Brian discreetly eyed the croc, which was now floating curled around her human friend and was staring at him, as if daring him to tell.

"…No." muttered O'Brian.

Jim smiled again, "Phew, that's good"

He caught the brief questioning look from O'Brian, "Err, last time I came in here, Karen startled some younger blokes by surfacing in here. Chronos had a go when he found out and threatened to give me some trouble if she did it again, Hehhehe."

Jim grinned at him, "Can you keep it quiet that she's in here?"

O'Brian nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you…"

A pregnant silence echoed across the hot spring. O'Brian eyed Jim nervously, especially when the Aussie sat next to him.

Neither said a word; the only noise being Karen, who was diving and resurfacing in different areas in the spring. She briefly reminded O'Brian of a submarine.

O'Brian fought the urge to bite his lower lip. God, this was awkward…

O'Brian then noticed the frown on Jim's face, just before he spoke.

"O'Brian?"

"Hm?"

"Err, this may sound a strange question but….have I done something wrong?"

"What?" asked O'Brian, eyes going wide.

"I mean, have I done something to upset you?"

O'Brian shook his head, "Of course not. Where did you get that idea?" Where had that come from?

"Erm, you've been a bit distant…since we got back. I was wondering if I upset you in any way…" A small sad smile appeared on Jim's face as he looked away from the other, watching Karen who had resurfaced not far away from them.

O'Brian frowned, realising why Jim had come out with the question.

Jim was normally a sociable and happy creature, always ready to look out for his friends when they needed him.

At the moment, Jim didn't look like the happy vibrant him at all, instead he was quieter and more subdued.

O'Brian realised that it was his fault: Jim felt like he had done something wrong and, as a consequence, felt guilty too.

He sighed. "No Jim its not you, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jim smiled before frowning in confusion, "If it's not me, then …what is it O'Brian?"

"Erm…."

O'Brian paused, he really didn't want to way down Jim with his own demons and problems.

Jim saw the hesitation and said, "Please? I want to help you, if I can."

He gently placed his hand over O'Brian's, squeezing it in reassurance.

O'Brian in haled sharply, trying to draw on his warrior spirit and confidence, trying to put into words what was wrong. Damn, why was it so hard?

"I- I guess, I wanna be forgiven."

Jim looked alarmed, "Forgiven? For what? By who?"

"By you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"But, I don't understand. For what?"

"For being a coward, suppose."

Jim frowned, before O'Brian continued, "When you left the duel with Haou Juudai to me, to set Juudai free from his darkness. I- I was a coward, I ran when I should have duelled to set him free right then and there, and to avenge your defeat by his hands. But my cowardice, my fear, got the better of me and I ran…"

"But, I thought you-"

"Yeah, I eventually did duel him. But not before others convinced me that I wasn't a coward, that it was the right thing to do. I wouldn't have gone to do it if it hadn't been for them or the strength you left behind…"

"O'Brian…" O'Brian squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jim, I gotta know something. Do you hate me for being a coward? For running away?"

A small silence echoed through the spring, before Jim answered.

"No."

O'Brian's eyes shot open; not only because of what Jim had said, but what he did next. Jim had stood and wrapped a long arm around O'Brian's shoulders, the other firmly keeping his towel in place as he stood.

A warm blush was on O'Brian's face as he forced himself not to stutter, "Jim?"

He felt the Aussie smiled into his shoulder.

"Everyone gets scared, O'Brian. When things don't go right or if something looks more powerful than us. If we face adversity head on, we can rely one the strength w have, and the strength of others around us, who'll back us up all the way. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Jim…"

"Just like you did, in that final turn, when we drew together."

O'Brian's eyes widened, feeling his heart thump in his chest. "Jim?"

"Have faith in yourself, O'Brian. Like the faith I have in you."

O'Brian smiled weakly in relief at Jim's words, before shyly returning the taller boy's hug. "Thank you, Jim…."

No further words passed between the two of them for awhile; they just remained in the friendly embrace, forgetting that they were standing in the Duel Academia hot springs, forgetting about the 500 pound crocodile that was somewhere in the water and that anyone could walk in at any moment and see them.

They just wanted to enjoy that moment, while it was till theirs to enjoy.

* * *

**Katfreak: **_comes staggering in _**Oh, God, I'm glad that's over with! Those boys are insane! Especially Dale Service!**

**Dale Service: OIY!**

**Katfreak: SORRY!!! Well, ok, what happened? The Boys got loose from the cupboard and went absolutely mad. The most unfortunate thing was Rolo! RoloPolo and Dale Service joined forces in a surprise move and cause sugar aided havaoc! Poor Tomotom, They absolutely plastered him in so much makeup, I've only seen a drag queen in. Lentel was alright, he just got foundation in his hair. That gonna be a bitch to wash out…… And Yazzy, well she's trying to work out a way to get them back in the cupboard….**

_A loud bang is heard with a triumphant Eureka!!!! Being shouted. Katfreak runs over and finds Yazzy doing a triumphant victory dance. The wardrobe is now locked. _

**Katfreak: What are you up to?**

**YazzyChan: One of them tried to kiss me, so I aimed to lock him in the wardrobe**

**Katfreak: What?! And the others?**

**YazzyChan: **_Shrugs _**I just locked them back in the wardrobe**

**RoloPolo: **_from within the cupboard _**And me too!**

**Both: Opps 00; **

**YazzyChan: How are we getting Rolo out?**

**Katfreak: We don't!**

**RoloPolo: WHAT?! NOT AGAIN KATFREAK!!!!!!!!!**

**Katfreak: **_grins evilly _**Well folks, just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed, sorry if they are OOC but Valentine's day is a bitch for me to write in! Seeya!!! **_grabs Yazzy and walks away_

**YazzyChan: Is it really ok to leave her in there….?**

**RoloPolo: OIY GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!**

**Boys: WHAT ABOUT US?????!!!!!!!!**


End file.
